Gol
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Hoy descubrí dos cosas de suma importancia para mi vida. La primera: No es que sea malo para el deporte, es que no había recibido la motivación correcta. La segunda... Drabble Shonenai MxM MattMello MattxMello


YA plz no me maten!! Juro actualizar a los demás después de esto, por las ojeras de L que lo juro!! Es que no me lo lograba sacar de la cabeza T-T.

**Disclaimer**: Matt es a Mello lo que Death Note no es a Lia, sino a Ohba y Obata.

**Título**: Gol

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, no te gusta, no lo leas, me revientan los flames.

Gol

Siempre he apestado en los deportes. _Siempre_. Desde que Dios dijo "Hágase la luz", yo he sido malo en los deportes. Lo único que sé ejercitar son mis dedos, mientras trato de eliminar a todos esos zombies come-cerebros.

Todos los chicos del orfanato _saben_ que soy malo en los deportes. Nunca salgo con ellos a jugar a menos que cierto chocohólico me obligue. Todos _saben_ que mi posición en cualquier equipo es meramente _simbólica_, me paro en una esquina y evito moverme, mientras juego con mi Gameboy. Así no estorbo.

Mello parece ser el único que no entiende que _detesto_ estar afuera. Que me importan un bledo el soccer, el voleibol o el baloncesto. Que cuando toco el balón es porque se les ha ido el tiro desviado y me han roto los goggles con el golpe _otra vez_.

Hoy toca soccer.

-Escojo a Matt.

Mello siempre me escoge primero que a nadie más. Es tonto, pues nadie más que él me querría en su equipo. Si no fuera por Mello, siempre sería el último en ser elegido, o no sería elegido jamás. Algunas veces me gusta darme la falsa ilusión de que lo hace para que no me sienta tan mal conmigo mismo por ser un inútil. Pero lo descarto enseguida porque Mello sabe que a mí no me importa ser malo en los deportes.

-¡Mello! ¿Por qué siempre a Matt? Es como si jugáramos con uno menos.

Los chicos siempre le reclaman a Mello por elegirme. Pero Mello los ignora, no le importa la opinión de los demás.

Creo que no hace falta que le avise que me voy a mi rincón a jugar con el Gameboy. Él ya sabe que lo haré. Y ni caso en pedirle que trate de no golpearme con el balón, porque lo hará de todos modos.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

En todos los años que han pasado desde que nos conocimos, es la primera vez que Mello me detiene en mi camino a la enajenación. Me da curiosidad saber por qué.

-A no estorbar ¿a dónde pensabas?

-Eres parte de este equipo y vas a jugar como los demás.

Silencio. ¿Desde cuándo Mello cree en el trabajo en equipo? Es verdad que como capitán es formidable, pues no lo hace todo él solo sino que dirige a los demás para que lo hagan ellos. Excepto a mí. El único momento del día en el que Mello deja de darme órdenes es cuando está jugando en el jardín.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que te estorbaré más de lo que podré ayudar.

Mello me mira fijamente. Está usando _La Mirada_ de nuevo. Es ésa de _vas-a-morir-hoy_. Muerde su chocolate impacientemente, esperando que yo me rinda. Es la señal de que se me agota el tiempo para acatar sus órdenes. Se termina el chocolate.

-Si anotas un gol, te doy un beso.

Siempre me ha gustado Mello. Siempre. Antes de que Eva mordiera la manzana, a mí ya me gustaba Mello. Pero antes de que yo mismo lo supiera, Mello ya lo sabía. Hasta ahora, los dos hemos fingido que no es así. Que a mí no me gusta Mello y que Mello no sabe que me gusta.

-_¿The hell?_

-No me gusta repetir las cosas.

Mello se aleja con el balón en una mano y con la otra sostiene la envoltura vacía de chocolate. Los equipos ya están en posición.

Hoy aprendí dos cosas de suma importancia para mi vida.

La primera: No es que yo sea malo para los deportes. Es que hasta ahora no había recibido la motivación correcta.

La segunda: Mello besa muy bien.

FIN

_The Hell_?! Es una expresión similar a ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Hmmmm ahora me dio como por los fics tiernos (aunque éste era un poco malvado). Ni siquiera sé de dónde me vino la idea. Sólo estaba pensando en un drabble relacionado con el soccer. Y ya, el resto salió solo. Creo que mis cosas se hacen solas. Una vez estaba haciendo un dibujo de una chica durmiendo. Terminó siendo una chica tuerta, con una herida en el pecho, recostada y mirando la TV. Se dibujó ella sola. Creo que ni al caso, pero bueno.

Siento que el final quedó muy precipitado, ya me dirán ustedes qué opinan. Creo que en inglés se oye mejor -.- algún día pasaré estos drabbles a inglés.

Reviews! Cualquier sugerencia para otros drabbles (tengo un par de ellos en mente) será bien recibida -. Ya ahora sí me pongo a actualizar! No me maten por favor!!

Por cierto, si a alguien le ofendieron las referencias bíblicas, me disculpo, en ningún momento fue mi intención. Si hay algún error en ellas, también me disculpo, no he leído la Biblia, apenas y conozco algo de lo que he escuchado en medios de comunicación


End file.
